Beichte
by Shangreela
Summary: Rating T pour insinuations slashy Une confession de Clark à Lex... Prend place après la mort de Nixon.


Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Smallville

Personnages : Clark Kent ; Lex Luthor

Rating : T pour insinuations slashy

Spoilers : o2xo1 et précédents

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Cet 0S m'est venu en même temps qu'une autre idée, mais pour l'instant j'exploite celle-ci. La scène décrite se déroule le lendemain de la mort de Nixon.

* * *

**Beichte**

(Confession)

* * *

Lex ne fut pas surpris lorsque Clark entra dans son bureau sans avoir été annoncé au préalable. Il avait donné l'ordre à son personnel de toujours le laisser entrer, à n'importe quelle heure, le garçon de ferme étant la seule personne qui ne le dérangeait jamais, même s'il interrompait l'un de ses plans pour la possession du monde. De plus, au vu des récents évènements, ç'aurait même été surprenant que l'adolescent ne se montre pas.

« Bonjour, Clark, le salua-t-il avec son sourire spécial Clark Kent.

Lex avait pas mal de sourires dans son répertoire ; celui du businessman, celui de l'amant, celui du fils prodigue, et celui spécial Clark Kent.

Celui-ci, vêtu d'un jean usé et d'une chemise bleue ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc, lui sourit doucement en retour. Lex devina tout de suite sa crispation, même s'il lui répondit avec une allégresse pratiquement habituelle. Lex faisait partie de ces personnes pour lesquelles Clark Kent ne pouvait rien cacher. Ou presque.

« Salut Lex.

- Il ne me semblait pas avoir de livraison aujourd'hui.

- Tu en as presque tous les jours, Lex, répondit Clark avec un léger sourire.

Lex concéda le point d'un hochement de tête. « Certes.

- Mais non tu as raison, je suis ici pour… motif personnel.

- Ah ?

Clark acquiesça tout en répondant « Oui. » Il se frotta les mains et baissa les yeux, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. « Je voulais te parler.

Lex s'étendit dans son siège, prêt à tout entendre, et lui sourit de nouveau.

« Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

Clark le regarda entre ses cils, les joues rougies. Lex aurait tué pour cette vision, avec quelques améliorations… Moins de vêtements et son lit ou une porte, par exemple. Même le mur, il n'était pas difficile. Bref.

Il haussa un sourcil à l'intention de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est un peu… compliqué, murmura celui-ci. Pas facile à dire.

- Prends ton temps.

- Humm…

Le garçon enfouit ses mains – qu'il savait si chaudes, si grandes, si attentives – dans les poches avant de son pantalon et commença à faire les cents pas devant le bureau du millionnaire, hésitant visiblement quant à la manière dont il devait aborder le sujet. Lex le laissa faire un moment, observant la manière dont le visage du garçon se tordait au fur et à mesure des ses réflexions. Finalement, Clark s'arrêta et se tourna brusquement vers lui, le visage fermé. Il avait l'air déterminé de ceux qui ont pris une décision irréversible, mais Lex pouvait voir la peur – la terreur – dans ses yeux.

Dès leur première rencontre, et alors même qu'on n'avait cessé de vomir des injures sur son dos, Clark n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Lex comprit aussitôt. L'espoir et l'excitation – l'appréhension éprouvée à la fin d'une quête longue et ardue – saturèrent soudainement ses neurones, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sourire, à maintenir la façade luthorienne masquant ses sentiments, ses expressions. Ça y était. Clark allait tout avouer. Enfin. C'était presque mieux que tout le savoir-faire et l'expérience de Victoria.

« Je t'ai menti, Lex. Depuis… » Un peu de tristesse passa sur son visage. « Depuis le début…

- Je sais, dit doucement Lex.

- Quoi ?

- Je savais que tu me mentais. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu fais avec talent, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est… à propos de quoi ?

C'était dit avec douceur et fermeté. Clark était venu pour le lui avouer, ils le savaient tous deux et Lex ne comptait pas le laisser partir avant d'avoir reçu la confession dans sa totalité.

Lex était prêt à tout entendre, s'était préparé à tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer – et ça faisait beaucoup, surtout depuis son arrivée à Smallville, « la capitale des météorites du Kansas ». Pourtant, il n'était _pas_ préparé à ce qui sortit de la bouche de l'adolescent.

« Je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un alien.

Figé sur place, l'imperturbable Lex Luthor ne put que cligner des yeux.

« Un… alien ?

Clark acquiesça, le regard fuyant et la lèvre martyrisée. « Oui. Un alien.

- Un alien. Très bien.

Bien. Voilà qui démontrait que, même préparé à tout, Clark Kent pouvait toujours surprendre. Un alien. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, en fait. Lex prit une grande inspiration et s'appuya des coudes sur son bureau, les yeux fixés sur son ami.

« Tu as… arraché le toit de la Porsche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoue Clark sans le regarder. À mains nues. Après je t'ai tiré hors de l'eau, et… enfin, tu connais la suite.

Lex prit une nouvelle inspiration. Clark n'était pas humain. Bien. Dans l'absolu, ce n'était pas tellement différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. La force, l'invincibilité, la rapidité – que ce soit amené par les météores ou inné, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Ça ouvrait seulement une montagne de possibilités – d'autres formes de vie dans l'univers, pour ne citer que la plus évidente. C'est alors que cela le frappa. Clark n'était _pas_ humain !

Il leva les yeux vers la créature aux cheveux bruns qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un séduisant jeune humain de sexe masculin – quoique cela expliquerait pourquoi il semblait avoir 2o et pas 15 années terriennes… Bref –, gluée au sol devant son bureau. Clark se tenait toujours le même morceau de tapis ancien, les épaules voûtées, les yeux cachés par les mèches de cheveux tombant devant son visage baissé. Lex ne pouvait que comprendre son malaise. C'était une véritable preuve de confiance que lui offrait Clark, qui avait pourtant tellement à perdre…

Son éducation Luthor, toutefois, l'incita à pousser encore un peu. C'était si rare que Clark soit totalement ouvert à toutes les incursions qu'il aurait envie de tenter, si honnête qu'il pourrait lui faire avouer n'importe quoi… Il préféra s'éloigner de cette ligne de pensées, et revenir plus prudemment au sujet de l'alienitude de son meilleur ami.

« Depuis quand ?

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Depuis que tu m'as renversé. Sur le pont.

- J'avais raison, murmura Lex en déglutissant.

Il avait heurté Clark. A 1oo km/h. Si Clark n'avait pas été humain… Encore une fois, Lex chassa ces pensées dérangeantes, et se concentra sur la question qu'elles amenaient.

« Pourtant, je t'ai bien vu à l'hôpital. Et j'ai consulté ton rapport médical, tu avais les côtes fêlées.

- Éric… Éric avait mes pouvoirs. J'ai pris la foudre et… enfin, pour faire simple, il a hérité de mes dons.

- Plutôt sympa, lança Lex avec un sourire en coin.

Clark le lui retourna avec prudence avant de se pincer les lèvres. Autant pour l'allégement de l'atmosphère…

Lex se rappelait les potins de l'époque. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cet adolescent aux superpouvoirs, puis du monstre qui terrorisait toute la ville – et même s'il en fallait peu pour cela, à Smallville, ç'avait été inquiétant. Éric était super fort, super rapide. Super belliqueux. Clark, cependant, avait l'utilité de ces pouvoirs au quotidien et personne ne l'avait vu attraper des lycéens au collet pour les jeter sur le toit d'une voiture. Smallville devait sans doute remercier Mr et Mme Kent pour ça, songea Lex. C'étaient des gens bien, qui avaient fait du très bon travail avec Clark. Ils lui avaient appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, à ne pas les craindre, mais surtout à les cacher.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, Clark ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Clark écarquilla les yeux et, un instant, ne sembla rien de moins que désespéré. Puis il s'élança vers Lex, oublieux du bureau trônant entre eux,

« Lex, je…

s'interrompant lorsqu'il nota la présence de cette séparation physique qui empêchait tout rapprochement. Comme si cet aveu, _son_ aveu, enfin – tardif, trop peut-être – les avait éloignés. Il observa tristement le meuble pendant un long moment, oublieux de l'examen dont il faisait lui-même l'objet, puis recommença plus doucement, sans relever les yeux vers Lex.

« Tu as tué pour moi hier, Lex.

Un nœud tordit l'estomac de Lex. Non. Non – il n'avait pas tué pour Clark. Ou du moins, pas que pour Clark. Il avait tué pour ses secrets, pour qu'ils restent cachés du jeune homme qui venait de lui confier celui de sa vie. Non, il n'avait pas tué pour Clark. Pas entièrement. Pas vraiment.

En même temps, se dit-il pour alléger son sentiment de culpabilité, tout était du fait de Clark. Celui-ci lui avait menti dès leur première rencontre – peut-être pas, tout compte fait, s'il ignorait qu'il n'était pas humain lorsque Lex l'avait percuté – et avait eu des tas d'occasions, dont certaines que Lex avait lui-même crées, de lui avouer la vérité. Il ne l'avait jamais fait cependant, et Lex avait dû chercher ses réponses par lui-même, enquêter, fouiner. Maintenant que Clark avait enfin décidé de lui faire confiance, il n'y avait plus de raison de pousser ses investigations.

« Nixon était là, continuait Clark, la voix vibrante d'émotions, au-dessus de mon père, et tu…

Il releva les yeux vers le milliardaire silencieux, le visage grave.

« Tu as tiré. Tu l'as tué.

- En effet, arriva à dire Lex.

Il avait tué un homme. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée, même s'il avait toujours su qu'aucun moyen ne serait trop ignoble pour conserver ses secrets, ses amis.

« Mes parents ont peur de toi, continua Clark. Ils ont peur de ce que tu pourrais faire – _me_ faire. Mais tu as tué pour nous protéger hier, et je pense vraiment – je sais – que tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne tenais pas à moi.

Son regard vert se fit de nouveau fuyant, et il haussa les épaules d'un air faussement dégagé.

« Après tout, je suis ton meilleur ami.

Lex se retint de sourire. Peu importe son physique et ses superpouvoirs, Clark était très jeune dans sa tête. C'était une des choses qui le séduisaient : l'adolescence du plus jeune. Son béguin pour la belle Lana Lang, son sentiment de rivalité avec le quaterback, ses rapports parfois conflictuels avec ses parents. Lex n'avait pas vraiment eu droit à une adolescence normale, comme celle de Clark ; il avait vécu la sienne dans les clubs branchés et désinhibés de Métropolis, à se réveiller, entre deux conneries, plus souvent dans le lit d'inconnu(e)s, avec la gueule de bois et du blanc gluant ou poudreux sur le ventre ou le nez, que dans le sien. Chez Clark, la complexité se dissimulait derrière une simplicité enjôleuse qui menait les gens droit au mur. Simple et néanmoins complexe – un vrai délice.

« Merci.

Le garçon de ferme – l'alien de ferme– releva la tête vers lui, surpris. « Quoi ?

- De m'avoir dit la vérité. Comme je te l'ai dit, je savais que tu me mentais. Je détestais ça, quand tu me disais qu'il n'y avait rien et que je cherchais des choses qui n'existaient pas en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de s'imprégner de l'expression coupable de Clark et de la savourer. Après tout, il n'y aurait plus droit par la suite.

« Je suis heureux que tu m'aies tout avoué, Clark reprit-il. Mais tu comprendras, j'imagine, que je ne peux pas te pardonner comme ça.

Clark arbora brusquement une expression telle que Lex eut l'impression d'avoir frappé un chiot affamé.

« Si tu veux mon pardon, tu devras me dire autre chose. Une chose que tu n'as jamais dite à personne. N'importe quoi.

Clark cligna des yeux, puis baissa la tête. Pas assez vite cependant pour que Lex ne voit pas la douleur dans ses yeux. Lex culpabilisa une fraction de seconde, puis se dit que c'était le minimum. Il aurait pu être bien plus exigeant, et il savait que Clark l'aurait fait tout pareil.

« Des fois, murmura l'adolescent, je souhaite n'être jamais né.

Lex médita la confession un moment, avant de statuer qu'il n'avait à l'heure actuelle pas assez d'éléments pour savoir de quoi parlait Clark. Il considéra un instant la possibilité de demander un éclaircissement au premier concerné, mais abandonna vite. Pas maintenant. Déstabilisé, vulnérable et ouvert, Clark aurait répondu à n'importe laquelle de ses questions, mais Lex préféra le long terme à l'immédiat. Clark pourrait prendre peur d'une trop grande curiosité et ne plus jamais vouloir aborder le sujet avec lui s'il se montrait trop pressant. Au contraire, il y avait plus de chances qu'il se sente libre de revenir sur sa confession et accepte de répondre d'ultérieures questions si Lex se montrait compréhensif et assez subtil pour ne pas lui extorquer des aveux.

Et puis franchement, immédiatement, Clark ressemblait plus à un chaton tout juste ressorti de la rivière qu'à un extra-terrestre potentiellement super dangereux.

Lex se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller s'installer au bord du meuble, les pieds effleurant à peine le sol. Juste en face du garçon qui venait de mettre bien plus que sa vie entre ses mains. Il posa une main sur son épaule et attendit que Clark le regarde pour lui parler.

« Moi, je suis heureux que tu sois né. Ne serait-ce que parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne sais pas tout, Lex.

- Alors explique-moi. Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Et c'était vraiment vrai, cette fois-ci.

« C'est à cause de moi si… les météorites… tes cheveux…

- Ça ne m'a pas apporté que des mauvaises choses répondit-il doucement. Bien au contraire. Je ne serais pas devenu qui je suis maintenant avec mes cheveux et notre rencontre, Clark. Et puis, ça me va bien, non ? ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil snob. Les filles en sont folles.

Satisfait du sourire plus relaxé qu'il obtint, Lex le lui rendit. Sa main glissa de l'épaule à la gorge de Clark, son pouce sur la mâchoire du garçon. Il s'autorisa à savourer l'élasticité de la peau par de légères caresses qui accompagnèrent ses paroles douces mais fermes.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Clark. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies dit la vérité aujourd'hui. Ta confiance me touche. Je te protègerai.

Y compris de moi, pensa-t-il.

« Je suis prêt à tout pour ceux que j'aime.

Lex aimait le pouvoir, et il se savait faible face à lui.

« Peu importe ce que ça coûtera, Clark, tu as ma parole.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un Luthor.

* * *

Voici mon nouveau bijou Smallville... Pas vraiment un joyau mais bon^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même... Review ? =)

.

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


End file.
